


Fantasies Come True

by HoltzLightSpecial



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: A little angst, Avenue Q, F/F, Fantasies Come True, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Not as much as last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzLightSpecial/pseuds/HoltzLightSpecial
Summary: Holtz is up late at night pining for Erin as usual, who happens to be sleeping in a nearby bed. But a few words from Erin in her sleep rock Holtz to the core and make her wonder if she's ultimately going to endure some bad heartbreak, or if her fantasies will come true at last.Or"Fantasies Come True" from Avenue Q adapted for Erin and Holtz.





	1. You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and adapted for Holtzbert, "Fantasies Come True" from Avenue Q is a song about closeted gay character Rod hearing his crush/roommate Nicky confess his love for Rod in his sleep. It begins one of the fluffiest songs I've heard on the stage in my many years. First chapter is the song. Second chapter is an original resolution to the story.

So there Holtz was, lying awake at night again. Her phone was charging, she felt a bit cozy and warm after taking a shower before bed. Oh, and Erin was snoring a bit loudly on her bed, a few feet away.

 

The team had set up a large common sleeping room upstairs along with individual dorms, but tonight, both Erin and Holtz had elected to sleep in the common area.

 

Despite the fact that her love for Erin burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, Holtz refused to let herself look at Erin for more than a few quick peeks. She didn't want to creep her out after all. What if she woke up to see Holtz drooling over her?

 

Nevertheless, Holtz felt a bit uncomfortable as she simply laid there, staring at the ceiling. Longing for Erin, already missing her sweet, cuddly voice. Did Erin know how adorable her voice was? Imagine if she sang. Holtz would never be the same. She groaned quietly.

 

"Sure can get lonesome at night," Holtz murmured to herself. She noticed that Erin's snoring stalled, and looked over, wondering if she had woken her.

 

"Erin, are you awake?" Holtz whispered.

 

"Is that a unicorn?" Erin drawled.

 

Holtz held in a giggle. "She's talking in her sleep again," she thought to herself. She had caught Erin doing so in the middle of the night numerous times. It was fun to listen to, just something to take her mind off her pining at night.

 

"I'll have the pancakes," Erin grunted.

 

Holtz snorted. So she was hungry? "Hmm. Maybe I should just shake her," Holtz sighed as she rolled on her side, her back to Erin.

 

"I love you Holtz."

 

Holtz's eyes shot open.

 

Wait, _what_?

 

She turned back towards Erin, and propped herself up on one elbow.

 

"What did you say?" Holtz whispered, her voice a bit weak. There was no way. No how…

 

"I love your little laaaaaugh," Erin hummed.

 

Holtz's heart seemed to stall. She suddenly became aware of how powerful each beat her heart made was. Thump thump. Thump THUMP.

 

"Erin..." Holtz said, her voice a little louder, but still shakily, "are you awake??"

 

"Take off your shirt Holtz, now," Erin suddenly purred, rather assertively.

 

Holtz barely held in an involuntary squeal. This... This couldn't be possible. No way. This can't be. Really. No. **_What?!?_**

 

Holtz grabbed her head, rubbing it in disbelief. This couldn't be. She shouldn't get hopeful. But, but...

 

"Then the pants," Erin grunted.

 

Holtz felt so incredibly heated that she pulled off her sheets and covers, and then curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

 

There was no freaking way this was happening. There was no freaking way that Erin was saying this - let alone in her subconscious. In her dreams. Her dreams. About Holtz. Her dreams were about her, Holtz internally screamed.

 

Holtz hadn't felt this huge of a shock in who knows how long. As she sat there, she realized that now, she was shaking. Erin was making her shake! But why??

 

Because Holtz freaking loved Erin, that's why.

 

And a flame began tickling Holtz's body in the best way.

 

And Erin loves me, Holtz thought.

 

Her mouth began to curl into that rock solid, happy-frown that usually preceded a crying fit of joy.

 

"Oh Erin," Holtz murmured to herself, watching Erin continue to snore in her bed. "Dear sweet Erin," she then began to grin desperately, and almost sadly. "Have you been _this_ shy all this time??"

 

Holtz could tell from the get-go that Erin was attracted to her if nothing else. But that was a whole other ball game from actually liking Holtz for who she was. Holtz knew Erin at least was attracted to men, as evidenced by her ill-fated infatuation with Kevin. But she had still gotten mixed signals from Erin. One moment she seemed to be really flustered by her dancing and winks, the next, she was seemingly trying to avoid her. Holtz was confident that one day Erin would realize her attraction to her, and make a move, but at the same time she wanted so badly to make the move herself, but also knew that it might freak Erin out.

 

It was so complicated! And admittedly this sleeping confession meant it might even be more complicated than she thought...

 

Holtz knew Erin was this shy, but it was making her absolutely ecstatic - and also a little sad, but that sweet kind of sad - to learn that Erin was bottling up genuine feelings for Holtz like this, feelings that could only be let out at night.

 

Holtz had never been that subtle about flirting with Erin, but she had still been shy. She thought the world of Erin. She was afraid of disappointing or genuinely angering Erin.

 

Had they really been hiding from each other? She had to wonder…

 

Now she was on her side, propping her head up with one hand, and her eyes were currently gently warming Erin like rays from the Sun. She was still grinning, and she didn't know if she could ever stop grinning.

 

All those nights she’d lay in bed, thoughts of Erin running through her head…

 

"I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie," Erin murmured.

 

Holtz snorted again. Oh, Erin... Holtz never thought the things in her head could really happen in her bed-

 

"Holtzy you look like Gillian Anderson" Erin sighed.

 

Holtz threw a hand over her mouth to stop her from squealing again. Loudly. Then suddenly her face started burning as she remembered all of her fantasies about Gillian Anderson. She didn't get them that much anymore, because now they were about the most beautiful redheaded genius in the world.

 

Now baby tears were beginning to drip from Holtz's eyes. All these months, she had missed the signs. She hadn't properly read between the lines, it seemed.

 

Who'd have thought she would see the day where she'd hear Erin say what she heard Erin say?!?

 

Holtz had to get up out of bed, and spun as dramatically - and quietly - as possible. She was just so hyped up! It was happening! Or at least, it was gonna happen!

 

And now, as she took in Erin snoring just a few feet away, she found that what was always in her mind was in Erin's mind too!

 

Who knew that fantasies came true??

 

And now, Holtz could see that what she always dreamed of was meant to be!! Her heart was rising as she whispered to Erin, "you and me, me and you!"

 

Someday soon, she vowed to herself, they would be sharing a bed. And not even for the Gillian Anderson stuff. But for cuddling and spooning and morning breath and everything.

 

And yeah, hopefully some day the Gillian Anderson stuff.

 

Holtz fell down on her bed, spread-eagled on her back, staring at the ceiling far more happily than ever before. She imagined the stars and cosmos out there, as she always seemed to whenever she was on a high from Erin. Why hadn't they named a star after Erin yet? The biggest, shiniest, most beautiful star in the sky couldn't even compare, she figured. 

 

But it was still something she should Google. Might be a good birthday present.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment, but then felt two soft sets of fingers on her spread arms. Holtz's eyes shot open, and standing above her was Erin. Her blood turned to ice but then to hot cocoa. She WAS awake?!?

 

Erin was grinning down at her, but didn't say a word. She pulled Holtz up off of the bed, and spun her around to face her. They were now inches apart, and Holtz's dreamy grin had faded into a big gaping stare. Then Erin took one of Holtz's much smaller hands, and put her other one on her hip. Lightning seemed to strike both her hand and her hip, and Holtz slowly reciprocated, returning the favor.

 

Holtz continued to look at Erin in awe as suddenly the older woman began to dance, leading Holtz with her. Holtz got a few glimpses of how their room now suddenly was bathed in shining purple light that would make the late Prince jealous, and a thick layer of misty clouds came up to their thighs. Holtz felt positively weightless as she floated around dancing with Erin, who had maybe never looked more beautiful even without makeup and in her PJ's.

 

Holtz looked into Erin's eyes and felt like she was down for the count and drowning in them. They were so warm and soft and shiny, and they were paying her completely devoted and completely undivided attention.

 

To think just a few minutes ago this had been Holtz's fantasy... now it was their reality.

 

As she continued to fly around the room with Erin, her heart continued to warm up like a pizza in the oven. She couldn't even bring herself to grin again, she was so entranced with Erin's eyes and her soft, knowing smile. Something in Holtz's throat began to drop, as she realized that she really might like Erin more than she's ever liked any girl before.

 

Well, hey, what the hell? She thought it earlier, Holtz remembered.

 

She was in love with Erin.

 

"I'm in love with you," Holtz whispered to Erin, who grinned even harder and pulled her in even closer.

 

Holtz was getting everything she had always dreamed of. And so was Erin. She was what Erin dreamed of, Holtz thought to herself, and it broke her heart in a good way. She meant that much to Erin, just like she meant everything to Holtz. It was almost too much.

 

Holtz swore to herself that whenever Erin wanted her, she was gonna be there. To care for her. To protect her. To fight for her. To cuddle her. To love her.

 

To make Erin's fantasies come true.

  

* * *

 

 

"Holtz?"

 

Something felt like a gust of wind as Holtz jolted. Wait. What just happened?

 

"Holtz?"

 

Holtz looked up, a bit dizzy. Something was wrong, but then she saw Erin looking down at her in concern, and everything felt right. But wait. Something was different.

 

"You were talking in your sleep," Erin said hesitantly.

 

Holtz briefly gave a look of pure horror, and then it disappeared into a look of confusion. Something in her chest was shattering. And she didn't want to think about it at the moment lest she start weeping right then and there. Feeling her lip beginning to quiver, she improvised.

 

"Oh, I... sorry. Funny," Holtz gave a half-assed laugh, "I just had a little snippet of a dream where you were talking in your sleep."

 

"Huh," Erin hummed, "that's a coincidence, for sure." Erin climbed into bed and pulled her covers over her. "I'm just barely coming to bed, though."

 

"Did you..." Holtz immediately regretted trying, but she had come this far, "did you make out what I was saying?"

 

Erin gave her a little smile. "Something about pancakes and cookies." Erin shrugged. "It sounded like a nice dream though. You were cheesing pretty hard. It was cute." Erin blushed a little.

 

Holtz blushed a lot. "Oh.." she stammered, "yeah it was a nice dream," she shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. But her eyes and the mournful look they gave Erin would say it all... if Erin hadn't just donned a sleeping mask.

 

"Goodnight, Holtz," Erin sighed.

 

Holtz sank back into resting on one side, her head propped up by one hand. She put her other one over her heart, or what was left of it.

 

"Goodnight, Erin."

 

The next morning, Holtz would wake up and pat herself on the back for crying perhaps the most quietly she had ever cried.


	2. Me And You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies come truuuuuuuuuuuuuue

Several days later, a question during a Ghostbuster group huddle had been raised - could they try to read the minds of certain, weaker, less aggressive ghosts? Maybe that could defuse a haunting or something?

It was a crazy, contrived idea. But what part of Holtz's usual research wasn't crazy and contrived?

So here Holtz was, working on perhaps the craziest project she'd tried yet. For this endeavor, she played nothing but the cream of the Broadway crop, blaring Hamilton as she tapped into some of her best skills as she tinkered with this and that. No one in history had ever created a mind-reading device, let alone for a ghost, but Holtz realized as she worked that history had its eyes on her. And her vigor was renewed every time she faltered.

After several hours, she had a prototype ready. She gathered Erin, Abby, and Patty around her for her presentation.

"Ladies, I present to you the Mind-Manuel-Miranda," Holtz boomed, gesturing to a device not too dissimilar in appearance from the strange headset that Abby had worn the day Erin returned to her. "I have summoned you here to bear witness to this historic event, and to potentially my death if it goes down like that."

Holtz didn't notice that Erin shuddered a little after she mentioned her potential death.

"First off, I think "Mind-Manuel-Miranda" is a cute name," Patty said.

Holtz grinned. "The acronym is MMM." As she said "MMM", she made direct eye contact with Erin, and made sure to really purr it out. Erin successfully hid a little whimper, but wouldn't be able to for long if Holtz kept this up.

"Anywho," Holtz continued, "this test shall project my thoughts onto that dry erase board", pointing to a large one propped up against the wall.

"Baby, I don't know if I want to see your thoughts on a big screen," Patty chuckled jokingly.

"Well Pattycakes," Holtz laughed, "that's why I've been binging Hamilton while I work on this," Holtz pointed to her iHome. "You'll just be seeing Hamilton on that big screen since it's all I've thought about all morning!"

"I'm pretty sure you've thought about someone else this morning," Patty smirked.

"Holtz," Erin said timidly, "I don't even have to say this is dangerous." Holtz locked eyes with Erin again. "I mean you getting blown up is one thing.. this could mess up your mind. Your thoughts, your personality, your functions..." Erin trailed off, her eyes full of concern.

Holtz put done the tool in her hand and took Erin's hands in her own.

Erin's voice got a little shaky. "Or your memories? What if your brain was damaged and you.. you forgot.."

Holtz squeezed Erin's hands. "I could never forget you."

Erin's heart stalled, and Abby and Patty nearly squealed.

Holtz let go of Erin's hands, and pointed at a light beacon. "One more thing, green is good, yellow is caution, red is something has gone wrong, purple means 'Holtzy go bye bye'". Holtz made a small explosion movement with her hand. And just like that, Holtz sat in a chair, adjusted some knobs on the MMM helmet, closed her eyes, and hit a last button with purpose.

The beacon immediately glowed red.

"HOLTZ!!!!" Erin screamed as she closed the distance between them, and Abby and Patty followed suit. The power in the room began to flicker, and the lights even began to glow green, casting them in a sickly green glow as during the Manhattan fight. Holtz's eyes remained closed, but her body was shaking as she gripped the chair.

Erin was barely standing as she looked at the MMM as best she could, trying to find something.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL US WHAT TO DO IF SOMETHING WENT WRONG?!?!?!??!!!" Patty roared.

Abby was looking back and forth at the glowing lights and the convulsing nuclear engineer. "Maybe if we get the power!!" She shouted. She jogged off to find the firehouse cable box, while Patty dashed around the lab looking for any instructions Holtz had left. Erin was grasping Holtz like she was being dragged away from her.

"Holtzmann," Erin whimpered as she stared into Holtz's blank face, which was only lightly touched by a small smile that was left behind, "please don't," Erin's voice was breaking and she certainly couldn't be heard over the uproar of the machines and devices in the lab. "Please don't leave me."

A light began flickering on a small circle of glass near Holtz's temple, and suddenly a beam of light shot out from it. True to Holtz's word, it hit the dry erase board and began to project something. Erin turned to look, still holding onto Holtz, and gaped.

On the screen, it was Holtz and herself. The two of them were walking through a pristine, snow wooded area, laughing and holding hands. 

Then the scene changed, and they were dancing at a gala, Holtz in a dashing tuxedo and Erin in a gorgeous, flowing dress. 

Another scene change saw them holding each other as they flew around in space, past stars and planets. 

Then Erin was holding a crying Holtz tightly, lightly dabbing her tears.

Then there was one where Holtz was carrying Erin through the door to a small house, only Holtz was in a tie dye tuxedo and Erin was in a pristine white dress with a veil over her head. 

A huge lump in Erin's throat hit her like a Mack truck when she then saw her and Holtz cradling a tiny pink baby, Erin in a hospital bed and Holtz cradling both of them.

Then another of the two of them, now as white haired old ladies, reclining in two separate arm chairs.

The next one was Holtz watching Erin while she was asleep at night, and Erin distinctly saying "I love your little laaaaugh."

Erin gaped.

Suddenly, the projection cut off, as did the rest of the power to the building. They were all cast in darkness, and all the machines, the MMM included, hummed out into silence.

"GUYS!" Abby shouted from downstairs, "Get her out of that thing now!!"

Erin gently took the MMM in her hands and took it off of Holtz's mountain of gold locks. She was holding her breath because Holtz seemed unresponsive, but when she took Holtz's face in her hands, Holtz groaned and color began to return to her face.

Holtz opened her eyes, and Erin was the first thing she saw. Holtz's eyebrows raised slightly, her mouth in a little 'O', then she broke out into a tired, but wide beam as Erin pulled her in, Holtz's face now pressed against Erin's chest.

"Oh thank goodness," Patty sighed. "ABBY!!!" She called, "EVERYTHING'S OKAY! TURN THE POWER BACK ON!!!"

A few moments later, and Abby complied, and the lights of the firehouse came back on.

"Guys," Kevin called from downstairs, "Were you having a sleepover? If so, it's okay, just gimme some warning next time, okay?"

Patty then came in and hugged Holtz, and soon Abby arrived and did the same. Even though Erin hadn't said a word as she let go of Holtz, her eyes never broke contact with Holtz's even if Holtz's did.

"So," Holtz asked once the embraces were over, "obviously some things need to be fixed, but did it work? Did you see a bootleg version of Hamilton?"

"No," Erin said quietly, before regaining some confidence. "But I realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time."

One of Holtz's eyebrows shot up and she flashed a grin at Erin. "Is that right?"

Erin took a proud step forward towards Holtz. The grin on Holtz's face faded a little and her eyes began to expand a bit.

"Number one: you are freaking insane for testing that on yourself and nearly killing yourself."

Holtz bit her lip in a bashful way.

"Number two," Erin said as she took another step closer. Abby and Patty slowly retreated from the two of them, and Holtz's smile continued to disappear, "you haven't been entirely upfront with how you feel about me, and that's partly my own fault."

Holtz's heart turned to ice when Erin mentioned how she felt about her.

"Number three," Erin said as she was now standing over Holtz, "I should have done this months ago," Erin suddenly growled, and before Holtz could say anything, Erin's mouth was on hers and she sure as hell didn't say no.

Holtz was in pure shock for a moment, but then closed her eyes and threw her arms around Erin's neck, returning the kiss with a desperate fervor.

Patty clapped and Abby wolf-whistled until the two finally broke apart, Erin pulling a strand of hair out from Holtz's face.

Holtz was staring at Erin with a look of pure awe once again. Erin was smiling down at her sweeter than honey.

"Are you about to wake me up again," Holtz mumbled, her voice quivering, "and tell me I was dreaming?"

Erin planted a much firmer kiss on Holtz's lips in response.

"You are _definitely_ not dreaming this time." She affirmed.

Holtz was still in awe, her cheeks flushed and burning.

"I saw your thoughts alright," Erin shrugged, "and your deepest desires... in high definition video."

Holtz had a tiny grin that was starting to tug at the corners of her mouth. "Yeah I used some of the Blu-ray player."

"YOU WHAT?!?" Abby blurted.

"I think it was worth it," Holtz purred quietly. "My machine kinda worked, and this happened," Holtz suddenly grabbed Erin by the waist and ripped her over to her, causing Erin to fall on her. More kissing ensued.

"Guys, I'm happy for y'all, but can y'all please keep it PG at work?" Patty exasperatedly but undeniably happily joked.

Erin and Holtz pulled apart, giggling and blushing like tomatoes. Their foreheads were currently leaning on each other's as their eyes collided like two seas.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Holtz was at her lab table working again, only this time, Erin had her arms wrapped around her, her chin on Holtz's shoulder.

"So you saw _everything_ , huh?" Holtz asked.

"I saw a lot," Erin happily sighed.

"Even the..." Holtz trailed off, regretting it.

"Even the what?" Erin asked softly. When Holtz didn't answer, Erin pinched the little baby roll of pudge on Holtz's side she had seen the first day she met her, making Holtz squeak.

"Even the Gillian Anderson stuff?" Holtz whispered nervously.

Erin paused, then giggled. "I never saw Gillian Anderson."

Holtz exhaled deeply.

"The thought of Gillian Anderson AND you in the same spot though..." Erin purred, making Holtz's heart rate speed up. "It makes me wanna do things."

Holtz squeaked again when she heard the distinct sound of lips being messily licked.

"DUHAHAA" Holtz suddenly let out a strangled mess of a nervous laugh as her brain short-circuited.

"Well," Holtz said once she regained her bearings, "for the record Gilbert... you had permission to all of that."

"You mean your dreams and thoughts?" Erin asked.

"My fantasies," Holtz sheepishly admitted. "I mean, you're in most of them."

Erin sighed and planted a wet, sloppy one on Holtz's heated cheek.

"I wouldn't mind starting tonight," Erin suggested as fake-innocently as possible.

"What," Holtz said, her mouth going dry.

"Making your fantasies come true."

Holtz stopped tinkering and turned around, readjusting so now she was hopping in the older woman's lap. She wheezed and began to sputter out her words.

"Nothing you aren't comfortable with Erin I never want to push you or make you uncomfortable or hurt because I want you in every way but I want you to be happy and healthy in every way so I-"

Erin cut her off with a kiss.

"-furthermore," Holtz gasped after they parted, "you made a few of them come true already soooooo we can take our time."

Erin only smiled at Holtz, who finally got some nerve back and smiled back.

 

* * *

 

 

Abby looked up from her work the next day to shouting, and she hurried upstairs to the source and then covered her eyes hastily.

"YOU NASTY FREAKS!!!" Patty hollered.

Patty was also covering her eyes, because she had caught Holtz and Erin with barely any clothes on their bodies, and Erin was on her knees with her head being pressed face first into-

"Y'ALL GOTTA CHILL ITS ONLY BEEN ONE DAY, NOT IN THE WORKPLACE NOT IN THE WORKPLACE I JUST SAW WAY TOO MUCH OF Y'ALL!! HELLLL NO"

Holtz and Erin were picking themselves up and rushed into the next room, giggling and breathing harder than a pair of marathoners.

"Totally worth it," Holtz huffed.

Erin giggled, and gave her new girlfriend another hell of a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Patty ended up yelling more than I thought she would, but can you blame her? XD Well this was posted just in time for the end of our dear Kate McKinnon's birthday. Love you Kate!
> 
> So this does get a bit far fetched from the get-go, but I had to think of something really out there to somehow show Erin some of Holtz's fantasies. I thought it'd be cute to show how fantasies aren't just sexual in nature. Like Holtzbabe said in their story, there's a difference between being attracted to someone and actually liking and loving them.
> 
> The fantasies also call back to "Groovy" and meronart's art. I think I indulged myself too much with the Hamilton references though.


End file.
